Thin Ice
Thin Ice (cz_thinice) is the eighth mission in Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes storyline. This mission is available in the World Map Menu. Overview With the power of only one man, the player must sabotage an icebreaker alone from crushing the border city. The player has to use enemies' power to overcome them. At the end of the mission, the player must fight against a Harrier to prevent the terrorist from escaping. Walkthrough :Main article: Thin Ice/Walkthrough Plot A hijacked Russian nuclear-powered icebreaker is on a collision course with the city, Vardo, Norway. Massive fatalities are predicted if the ship impacts this border city. The player must eliminate any oppositions and shut down the ship's reactor before it's too late. Objectives #Locate and disable vessels engines. #Proceed to bridge and steer the vessel away from shore. #Prevent terrorists from escaping. Transcript :See: Thin Ice/Transcript Factions 'Counter-Terrorist' 'Terrorist' Weapons & Equipments 'Start' 'Discovered' ''Weapons'' 10 / 60 Steyr Scout (no additional ammo) 10 / 0 Arctic Warfare Magnum (taken from an enemy killed; ammo found five) 25 / 48 UMP .45 (ammo found frequently) 8 / 16 M3 Super Shotgun (ammo found rarely, but in large amount) 7 /14 Desert Eagle .50AE (ammo found rarely) .40 Dual Elites (ammo found once - four clips surrounding the weapon) HE grenade (discovered two times, one grenade per time) Flashbang (discovered two times, one grenade per time) 'AI Player' ''Russian Spetsnaz'' There are no other Russian Spetsnaz operatives in action except the player in this mission. ''Arctic Avengers'' Weapon used: * Machete - (used frequently) * Glock 18 - (used frequently) * Benelli XM1014 - (three enemies, separated, discovered in the middle of the mission) * TMP - (one enemy, discovered in the middle of the mission, situated at hard-to-see position) * MP5 Navy - (one enemy, discovered in the middle of the mission, with large group) * AK-47 - (four enemies, separated, discovered later in mission) * Arctic Warfare Magnum - (three enemies, separated, discovered later in mission) * Flashbang - (two enemies, ambush) * HE grenade - (one enemy) The user of the weapons: Zones Mission Notes *Your commender said that you have 15 minutes to complete all the objectives, however, there is no time limit in this mission. *The Harrier you encounter will not escape, so just take your time and take it out. Trivia * It takes three maps to build this mission. * The mission success music was used in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. The music is used when the player wins a map in Tour Of Duty campaign. * There are four ceiling-attached auto-gun pods in this mission. * The opera song heard somewhere in the ship (usually from the radio) is the song "E Il Sol Dell'anima" sung by Luciano Pavarotti and originally used in Counter Strike Condition Zero map Italy. * About halfway through the map, there are two yellow platforms sticking out of a yellow cylindrical object. Jumping on the second one causes the first to break, and opens up a door leading to the .40 Dual Elites while playing a baa-ing sound. * The AWP you discovered is one of the few weapons you take from NPC in this game. See also Previous mission * Secret War Next mission * Downed Pilot Other Spetsnaz Mission * Secret War * Pipe Dream Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes